Love like woe
by robinandblondie
Summary: Dean and Sam and a girl. Who should she love? Why are events repeating? Who will she choose ultimately by reason, passion, or nature?


The man walked into the pool deck room. There was one team practicing. A girl got out after a taller boy started talking to her. They argued for a moment before he escorted her to the side and handed her a can of soda and an energy bar.

"I can do this without a ton of sugar in my blood." She said.

"Well, I don't need you dry heaving when you get sick, so once you stop shaking, we'll go back to practice. Let me know if you feel sick." He said.

"Hello, would this be the Dolphins swim team?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked.

"Yes it is, please excuse her, she's sick and tired." He said.

"Whatever." She said.

She got up and dove back into the pool. He started to get up, but stopped and looked back at the two men.

"To ask the question she meant to in a nicer way, why are you here?" He asked.

"We're here to pick up our cousin, her mom is ten years older than us and used to babysit us and we recently flew out here to help her mom out. She's seventeen, brunette, five six, and a smart ass." Dean said.

"Well, that was her. Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you and doesn't know you." He said.

"Her mom is in the hospital." Sam said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, especially after her dad leaving, but I'd rather drive her there myself. I've known her for four years, I wasn't always her couch." He said. "She's my responsibility."

"Alright, can we at least tell her ourselves." Dean asked.

"My brother used to know her when she was eight, he wants to make sure she's okay." Sam said.

"Alright, if she doesn't want to talk, she won't. You'll have to wait until she finishes, because she won't stop. There is no way she will." He said.

She kept going lap after lap. The flip turns became automatic. It all falls into place, no matter where she went, he would find her.

Was it romantic or sick and twisted?

Why did he love her?

After everything couldn't he just give up and go away?

He'd hurt her end of story. Why couldn't he see that?

She got out after finishing her laps and grabbed her towel and dried her hair. Her coach was still talking to the boys.

"He isn't my cousin Grant, he's my boyfriend." She said.

"You know I'm not supposed to let you go home with strangers." Grant said.

"Yeah, well do you see me letting my dad take me home?" She said.

"Just let me know." Grant said.

"I thought you wanted to do the cousin thing so no one would notice." Dean said.

"Well you blew that." She said.

"Really, you didn't help at all." Dean said.

"Either we go now, or I go home with someone else." She said.

"Alright. Go get dressed." Dean said.

She went into the dressing room rinsed off and pulled on her jeans and black t-shirt. Her hair was ninety percent dry so she just left it. Her shoes were a bitch to lace up, but she did it.

Dean was throwing his keys up in the air and Sam was reading a magazine. She brushed her hair out of her face and shifted her weight to the side resting her hand on her hip.

"That is the most girly pose I've ever seen you in, mom." Dean said.

"So you'd rather I stood like, what." She said.

"You look like a bitch who owns her dad's credit card and gets what she wants." He said.

"Well, maybe you need to aim in a different direction." She said.

"I like it." He said. "Now I know why I miss you so much."

"Can we take this outside?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"And Sam can't leave. I don't feel safe around you right now." She said.

"I did not ask you to wreck your car into a tree in a dessert." Dean said.

"Here's some gospel for you, you sin all the time, whether it's adultery, stealing, or god forbid killing." She said.

She pushed him into his car. Her lips touched his in an almost sweet fashion. But she bit his lip.

"Ow." Dean howled.

"Make out with your damn car." She said.

She leaned back and glared at him.

"Look we need help." Sam said.

"Obviously." She said.

"And we wanted some help with research. You know a lot about zombies and other such lore. I was wondering what you make of this case we got." Sam asked.

"Alright, if you come by my place I can give you all I got. Do not bring Dean." She said.

"I have to send him." Sam said.

"I will bite his lip again." She said.

"Seriously, you're mad at how much I love my car?" Dean asked.

"No, men who like their car never want to be tied down to one woman." She said.

"So the Apollo is literally my life." He said.

"And so is romanticizing women." She said.


End file.
